This invention relates to novel 8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octanes. In particular, this invention relates to novel 3-substituted 8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octanes substituted in the 8-position that are effective as NMDA NR2B antagonists useful for relieving pain.
Ions such as glutamate play a key role in processes related to chronic pain and pain-associated neurotoxicityxe2x80x94primarily by acting through N-methyl-D-aspartate (xe2x80x9cNMDAxe2x80x9d) receptors. Thus, inhibition of such actionxe2x80x94by employing ion channel antagonists, particularly NMDA antagonistsxe2x80x94can be beneficial in the treatment and control of pain.
Known NMDA antagonists include ketamine, dextromophan, and 3-(2-carboxypiperazin-4-yl)-propyl-1-phosphonic acid (xe2x80x9cCPPxe2x80x9d). Although these compounds have been reported to produce symptomatic relief in a number of neuropathies including postherpetic neuralgia, central pain from spinal cord injury, and phantom limb pain, (J. D. Kristensen, et al., Pain, 51:249-253 (1992); K. Eide, et al., Pain, 61:221-228 (1995); D. J. Knox, et al., Anaesth. Intensive Care 23:620-622 (1995); and M. B. Max, et al., Clin. Neuropharmacol. 18:360-368 (1995)) widespread use of these compounds is precluded by their undesirable side effects. Such side effects at analgesic doses include psychotomimetic effects such as dizziness, headache, hallucinations, dysphoria, and disturbances of cognitive and motor function. Additionally, more severe hallucinations, sedation, and ataxia are produced at doses only marginally higher than analgesic doses. Thus, it would be desirable to provide novel NMDA antagonists that are absent of undesirable side effects or that produces fewer and/or milder side effects.
NMDA receptors are heteromeric assemblies of subunits, of which two major subunit families designated NR1 and NR2 have been cloned. Without being bound by theory, it is generally believed that the various functional NMDA receptors in the mammalian central nervous system (xe2x80x9cCNSxe2x80x9d) are only formed by combinations of NR1 and NR2 subunits, which respectively express glycine and glutamate recognition sites. The NR2 subunit family is in turn divided into four individual subunit types: NR2A, NR2B, NR2C, and NR2D. I. Ishii, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268:2836-2843 (1993), A. Wenel, et al., NeutralReport, 7:45-48 (1995), and D. J. Laurie et al., Mol. Brain Res., 51:23-32 (1997) describe how the various resulting, combinations produce a variety of NMDA receptors differing in physiological and pharmacological properties such as ion gating properties, magnesium sensitivity, pharmacological profile, as well as in anatomical distribution.
For example, while NR1 is found throughout the brain, NR2 subunits are differentially distributed. In particular, it is believed that the distribution map for NR2B lowers the probability of side effects while producing pain relief. For example, S. Boyce, et al., Neuropharmacology, 38:611-623(1999) describes the effect of selective NMDA NR2B antagonists on pain with reduced side-effects. Thus, it would be desirable to provide novel NMDA antagonists that target the NR2B receptor.
International Patent Publication WO94/21615 describes benzimidazole-piperidine compounds utilized as dopamine D4 antagonists. Phenol compounds described as NMDA antagonists are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,306,723 and 5,436,255, and in International Patent Publications WO91/17156, WO92/19502, WO93/02052, WO94/29571, WO95/28057, WO96/37226, and EP 04422506. Benzyl piperidines substituted with phenols or imidazoles are described in Z. -L. Zhou, et al., J. Medicinal Chemistry, 42:2993-3000(1999); T. F. Gregory, et al., Poster #94, 218th National Meeting American Chemical Society, New Orleans, La., August 22-26, 1999. Other NMDA NR2B selective compounds are described in European Patent Publication EP 787493 and British J. Pharmacol., 123:463(1998). However, there continues to be a need for novel NMDA antagonists that target the NR2B receptor.
The present invention relates to 3-substituted 8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octanes substituted in the 8-position with benzimidazoles, imidazopyridines, phenols orimidazoles either directly or through a C1-C4alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy or aminoalkyl chain. The present invention also forms novel pharmaceutical compositions utilizing these novel compounds. Further, this invention includes novel methods to treat pain by utilizing the novel compounds.
In one aspect, the compounds of this invention are 3-substituted 8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octanes (commonly known as xe2x80x9ctropanesxe2x80x9d) represented by Formula (I): 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein
R1 is benzimidazole, imidazole, imidazopyridine, indole, quinazoline, purine, benzoxazolone, or phenol;
R2 is phenyl, optionally substituted with one to five substituents, each substituent independently being chloro, fluoro, bromo, C1-C4alkyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, or carboxy;
L1 and L2 are independently C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkenyl, C1-C4alkynyl, C1-C4alkoxy, aminoC1-C4alkyl, hydroxyC1-C4alkyl, carbonyl, cycloC3-C6alkyl, or aminocarbonyl; and
optionally substituted at any of the 2, 3, 4, 6, or 7 positions independently with X, wherein X is hydroxy, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, C1-C4alkyl, ester, carbamate, carbonate, or ether.
In one embodiment, the compound of this invention is represented by Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein
R1 is benzimidazole;
R2 is phenyl, optionally substituted with one to five substituents, each substituent independently being chloro, fluoro, bromo, C1-C4alkyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, or carboxy;
L1 and L2 are independently C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkenyl, C1-C4alkynyl, C1-C4alkoxy, aminoC1-C4alkyl, hydroxyC1-C4alkyl, carbonyl, cycloC3-C6alkyl or aminocarbonyl; and
optionally substituted at any of the 2, 3, 4, 6, or 7 positions independently with X, wherein X is hydroxy, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, C1-C4alkyl, ester, carbamate, carbonate, or ether.
In another embodiment, the compound of this invention is represented by Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein
R1 is imidazole;
R2 is phenyl, optionally substituted with one to five substituents, each substituent independently being chloro, fluoro, bromo, C1-C4alkyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, or carboxy;
L1 and L2 are independently C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkenyl, C1-C4alkynyl, C1-C4alkoxy, aminoC1-C4alkyl, hydroxyC1-C4alkyl, carbonyl, cycloC3-C6alkyl or aminocarbonyl; and
optionally substituted at any of the 2, 3, 4, 6, or 7 positions independently with X, wherein X is hydroxy, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, C1-C4alkyl, ester, carbamate, carbonate, or ether.
In yet another embodiment, the compound of this invention is represented by Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein
R1 is imidazopyridine,
R2 is phenyl, optionally substituted with one to five substituents, each substituent independently being chloro, fluoro, bromo, C1-C4alkyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, or carboxy,
L1 and L2 are independently C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkenyl, C1-C4alkynyl, C1-C4alkoxy, aminoC1-C4alkyl, hydroxyC1-C4alkyl, carbonyl, cycloC3-C6alkyl or aminocarbonyl; and
optionally substituted at any of the 2, 3, 4, 6, or 7 positions independently with X, wherein X is hydroxy, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, C1-C4alkyl, ester, carbamate, carbonate, or ether.
In still another embodiment, the compound of this invention is represented by Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein
R1 is purine;
R2 is phenyl, optionally substituted with one to five substituents, each substituent independently being chloro, fluoro, bromo, C1-C4alkyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, or carboxy;
L1 and L2 are independently C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkenyl, C1-C4alkynyl, C1-C4alkoxy, amino, C1-C4alkyl, hydroxyC1-C4alkyl, carbonyl, cycloC3-C6alkyl or aminocarbonyl; and
optionally substituted at any of the 2, 3, 4, 6, or 7 positions independently with X, wherein X is hydroxy, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, C1-C4alkyl, ester, carbamate, carbonate, or ether.
In another embodiment, the compound of this invention is represented by Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein
R1 is phenol;
R2 is phenyl, optionally substituted with one to five substituents, each substituent independently being chloro, fluoro, bromo, C1-C4alkyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, or carboxy;
L1 and L2 are independently C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkenyl, C1-C4alkynyl, C1-C4alkoxy, aminoC1-C4alkyl, hydroxyC1-C4alkyl, carbonyl, cycloC3-C6alkyl or aminocarbonyl; and
optionally substituted at any of the 2, 3, 4, 6, or 7 positions independently with X, wherein X is hydroxy, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, C1-C4alkyl, ester, carbamate, carbonate, or ether.
As used herein, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as well as other groups having the prefix xe2x80x9calkxe2x80x9d such as, for example, alkoxy, alkanoyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and the like, means carbon chains which may be linear or branched or combinations thereof. Examples of alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec- and tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl and the like. xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d and other like terms include carbon chains containing at least one unsaturated Cxe2x80x94C bond.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d means carbocycles containing no heteroatoms, and includes mono-, bi- and tricyclic saturated carbocycles, as well as fused ring systems. Such fused ring systems can include one ring that is partially or fully unsaturated such as a benzene ring to form fused ring systems such as benzofused carbocycles. Cycloalkyl includes such fused ring systems as spirofused ring systems. Examples of cycloalkyl include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, decahydronaphthalene, adamantane, indanyl, indenyl, fluorenyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphalene and the like. Similarly, xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d means carbocycles containing no heteroatoms and at least one non-aromatic Cxe2x80x94C double bond, and include mono-, bi- and tricyclic partially saturated carbocycles, as well as benzofused cycloalkenes. Examples of cycloalkenyl include cyclohexenyl, indenyl, and the like.
Unless otherwise stated, the terms xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d include short C1-C2 termini. The terms include, for example, xe2x80x94CH2CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C2H4CONHCH2xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94CH2COC2H4xe2x80x94.
Unless otherwise stated, the term xe2x80x9ccarbamatexe2x80x9d is used to include xe2x80x94OCOOC1-C4alkyl, xe2x80x94NHCOOC1-C4alkyl, and xe2x80x94OCONHC1-C4alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cSEMxe2x80x9d is used to describe xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Si(CH3)3.
The term xe2x80x9cC0xe2x80x9d means that the carbon is not present. Thus, xe2x80x9cC0-C5xe2x80x9d means that there are from none to five carbons presentxe2x80x94that is, five, four, three, two, one, or no carbons present.
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d is intended to include both substituted and unsubstituted. Thus, for example, optionally substituted aryl could represent a pentafluorophenyl or a phenyl ring.
Compounds described herein contain one or more asymmetric centers and may thus give rise to diastereomers and optical isomers. The present invention includes all such possible diastereomers as well as their racemic mixtures, their substantially pure resolved enantiomers, all possible geometric isomers, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. The above Formula I is shown without a definitive stereochemistry at certain positions. The present invention includes all stereoisomers of Formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. Further, mixtures of stereoisomers as well as isolated specific stereoisomers are also included. During the course of the synthetic procedures used to prepare such compounds, or in using racemization or epimerization procedures known to those skilled in the art, the products of such procedures can be a mixture of stereoisomers.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refers to salts prepared from pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic bases or acids. When the compound of the present invention is acidic, its corresponding salt can be conveniently prepared from pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic bases, including inorganic bases and organic bases. Salts derived from such inorganic bases include aluminum, ammonium, calcium, copper (ic and ous), ferric, ferrous, lithium, magnesium, manganese (ic and ous), potassium, sodium, zinc and the like salts. Particularly preferred are the ammonium,. calcium, magnesium, potassium and sodium salts. Salts derived from pharmaceutically acceptable organic non-toxic bases include salts of primary, secondary, and tertiary amines, as well as cyclic amines and substituted amines such as naturally occurring and synthesized substituted amines. Other pharmaceutically acceptable organic non-toxic bases from which salts can be formed include ion exchange resins such as, for example, arginine, betaine, caffeine, choline, N,Nxe2x80x2-di benzylethylenediamine, diethylamine, 2-diethylaminoethanol, 2-dimethylaminoethanol, ethanolamine, ethylenediamine, N-ethylmorpholine, N-ethylpiperidine, glucamine, glucosamine, histidine, hydrabamine, isopropylamine, lysine, methylglucamine, morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, polyamine resins, procaine, purines, theobromine, triethylamine, trimethylamine, tripropylamine, tromethamine and the like.
When the compound of the present invention is basic, its corresponding salt can be conveniently prepared from pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic acids, including inorganic and organic acids. Such acids include, for example, acetic, benzenesulfonic, benzoic, camphorsulfonic, citric, ethanesulfonic, fumaric, gluconic, glutamic, hydrobromic, hydrochloric, isethionic, lactic, maleic, malic, mandelic, methanesulfonic, mucic, nitric, pamoic, pantothenic, phosphoric, succinic, sulfuric, tartaric, p-toluenesulfonic acid and the like. Particularly preferred are citric, hydrobromic, hydrochloric, maleic, phosphoric, sulfuric, and tartaric acids.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention comprise a compound represented by Formula I (or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof) as an active ingredient, a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and optionally other therapeutic ingredients or adjuvants. The compositions include compositions suitable for oral, rectal, topical, and parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular, and intravenous) administration, although the most suitable route in any given case will depend on the particular host, and nature and severity of the conditions for which the active ingredient is being administered. The pharmaceutical compositions may be conveniently presented in unit dosage form and prepared by any of the methods well known in the art of pharmacy.
In practice, the compounds represented by Formula I, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, of this invention can be combined as the active ingredient in intimate admixture with a pharmaceutical carrier according to conventional pharmaceutical compounding techniques. The carrier may take a wide variety of forms depending on the form of preparation desired for administration, e.g., oral or parenteral (including intravenous). Thus, the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be presented as discrete units suitable for oral administration such as capsules, cachets or tablets each containing a predetermined amount of the active ingredient. Further, the compositions can be presented as a powder, as granules, as a solution, as a suspension in an aqueous liquid, as a non-aqueous liquid, as an oil-in-water emulsion or as a water-in-oil liquid emulsion. In addition to the common dosage forms set Out above, the compound represented by Formula I, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, may also be administered by controlled release means and/or delivery devices. The compositions may be prepared by any of the methods of pharmacy. In general, such methods include a step of bringing into association the active ingredient with the carrier that constitutes one or more necessary ingredients. In general, the compositions are prepared by uniformly and intimately admixing the active ingredient with liquid carriers or finely divided solid carriers or both. The product can then be conveniently shaped into the desired presentation.
Thus, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may include a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a compound or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of Formula I. The compounds of Formula I, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, can also be included in pharmaceutical compositions in combination with one or more other therapeutically active compounds.
The pharmaceutical carrier employed can be, for example, a solid, liquid, or gas. Examples of solid carriers include lactose, terra alba, sucrose, talc, gelatin, agar, pectin, acacia, magnesium stearate, and stearic acid. Examples of liquid carriers are sugar syrup, peanut oil, olive oil, and water. Examples of gaseous carriers include carbon dioxide and nitrogen.
In preparing the compositions for oral dosage form, any convenient pharmaceutical media may be employed. For example, water, glycols, oils, alcohols, flavoring agents, preservatives, coloring agents and the like may be used to form oral liquid preparations such as suspensions, elixirs and solutions; while carriers such as starches, sugars, microcrystalline cellulose, diluents, granulating agents, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents, and the like may be used to form oral solid preparations such as powders, capsules and tablets. Because of their ease of administration, tablets and capsules are the preferred oral dosage units whereby solid pharmaceutical carriers are employed. Optionally, tablets may be coated by standard aqueous or nonaqueous techniques
A tablet containing the composition of this invention may be prepared by compression or molding, optionally with one or more accessory ingredients or adjuvants. Compressed tablets may be prepared by compressing, in a suitable machine, the active ingredient in a free-flowing form such as powder or granules, optionally mixed with a binder, lubricant, inert diluent, surface active or dispersing agent. Molded tablets may be made by molding in a suitable machine, a mixture of the powdered compound moistened with an inert liquid diluent. Each tablet preferably contains from about 1 mg to about 500 mg of the active ingredient and each cachet or capsule preferably containing from about 1 to about 500 mg of the active ingredient.
Pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention suitable for parenteral administration may be prepared as solutions or suspensions of the active compounds in water. A suitable surfactant can be included such as, for example, hydroxypropylcellulose. Dispersions can also be prepared in glycerol, liquid polyethylene glycols, and mixtures thereof in oils. Further, a preservative can be included to prevent the detrimental growth of microorganisms.
Pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention suitable for injectable use include sterile aqueous solutions or dispersions. Furthermore, the compositions can be in the form of sterile powders for the extemporaneous preparation of such sterile injectable solutions or dispersions. In all cases, the final injectable form must be sterile and must be effectively fluid for easy syringability. The pharmaceutical compositions must be stable under the conditions of manufacture and storage; thus, preferably should be preserved against the contaminating action of microorganisms such as bacteria and fungi. The carrier can be a solvent or dispersion medium containing, for example, water, ethanol, polyol (e.g. glycerol, propylene glycol and liquid polyethylene glycol), vegetable oils, and suitable mixtures thereof.
Pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be in a form suitable for topical use such as, for example, an aerosol, cream, ointment, lotion, dusting powder, or the like. Further, the compositions can be in a form suitable for use in transdermal devices. These formulations may be prepared, utilizing a compound represented by Formula I of this invention, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, via conventional processing methods. As an example, a cream or ointment is prepared by mixing hydrophilic material and water, together with about 5 wt % to about 10 wt % of the compound, to produce a cream or ointment having a desired consistency.
Pharmaceutical compositions of this invention can be in a form suitable for rectal administration wherein the carrier is a solid. It is preferable that the mixture forms unit dose suppositories. Suitable carriers include cocoa butter and other materials commonly used in the art. The suppositories may be conveniently formed by first admixing the composition with the softened or melted carrier(s) followed by chilling and shaping in moulds.
In addition to the aforementioned carrier ingredients, the pharmaceutical formulations described above may include, as appropriate, one or more additional carrier ingredients such as diluents, buffers, flavoring agents, binders, surface-active agents, thickeners, lubricants, preservatives (including anti-oxidants) and the like. Furthermore, other adjuvants can be included to render the formulation isotonic with the blood of the intended recipient. Compositions containing a compound described by Formula I, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, may also be prepared in powder or liquid concentrate form.
The activity of selected compounds to inhibit NR1A/2B NMDA receptor activation measured as NR1A/2B receptor-mediated Ca2+ influx is assessed by the following procedure:
NR1A/2B receptor transfected L(tk) cells are plated in 96-well format at 3xc3x97106 cells per plate and grown for one-two days in normal growth media (Dulbeccos MEM with Na pyruvate, 4500 mg glucose, pen/strep, glutamine, 10% FCS and 0.5 mg/ml geneticin). NR1A/2B-expression in these cells is induced by the addition of 4 nM dexamethasone in the presence of 500 xcexcM ketamine for 16-24 hours. After receptor induction cells are washed using a Labsystem Cellwasher two times with assay buffer (Hanks balanced salt solution (HBSS-Mg++ free) containing 20 mM HEPES, 0.1% BSA, 2 mM CaCl2 and 250 xcexcM probenecid). The cells of each 96 well cell plate are loaded with the Ca++ sensitive dye Fluo-3 (Molecular Probes, Inc.) at 4 xcexcM in assay buffer containing 0.5% FBS, and 0.04% pluronic F-127 (Molecular Probes, Inc.) for 1 h at 37xc2x0 C. avoiding light. The cells are then washed with the Cellwasher four times with assay buffer leaving them in 100 xcexcl buffer. Test compounds in solution are pipetted by FLIPR (Fluorometric Imaging Plate Reader) into each test well for a 2 min pretreatment. During this time the fluorescence intensity is recorded (excitation at 488 nm and emission at 530 nm). The glutamate/glycine 50 xcexcL agonist solution (final concentration 1 xcexcM/1 xcexcM) is then added by FLIPR into each well already containing 150 xcexcL of buffer (containing the test compound or vehicle) and the fluorescence is continuously monitored for 10 min. The endpoint fluorescence values are used to determine an IC50 value comparing the agonist-stimulated signal for the vehicle alone sample and that for the cells incubated with each concentration of test compound.
The radioligand binding assay is performed at room temperature in 96-well microtiter plates with a final assay volume of 1.0 mL in 20 mM Hepes buffer (pH 7.4) containing 150 mM NaCl. Solutions of test compounds were prepared in DMSO and serially diluted with DMSO to yield 20 xcexcL of each of 10 solutions differing by 3-fold in concentration. Non-specific binding (NSB) using hot AMD-1 (10 xcexcM final concentration) and total binding (TB) by using DMSO (2% final concentration). A solution of NR1A/NR2B receptors (40 xcexcM final concentration) and tritiated AMD-2 (1 nM final concentration) were added to the test compounds. After 3 h of incubation at room temperature, samples are filtered through Packard GF/B filters (presoaked in 0.05% PEI, polyethyleninine Sigma P-3143) and washed 10 times with 1 mL of cold 20 mM Hepes buffer per wash. After vacuum drying of the filter plates, 40 xcexcL of Packard Microscint-20 was added and bound radioactivity determined in a Packard TopCount. The apparent dissociation constant (Ki), the maximum percentage inhibition (%Imax), the minimum percentage inhibition (%Imin) and the hill slope (nH) were determined by a non-linear least squares fitting the bound CPM data to Equation #1 below.             Equation      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      #1      ⁢              :              ⁢          xe2x80x83                          CPM        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        Bound            =                                                  (              SB              )                        ⁢                          (                                                %                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                                      I                    max                                                  -                                  %                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                                      I                    min                                                              )                                            (                          1              +                                                (                                                            [                      Drug                      ]                                        /                                          (                                                                        Ki                          ⁡                                                      [                                                          L                              -                                                              844                                ,                                345                                                                                      ]                                                                          /                                                  K                          D                                                                    )                                                        )                                nH                                      )                          +        NSB        +                              (            SB            )                    ⁢                      (                          1              -                              %                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                                  I                  max                                                      )                                ⁢          xe2x80x83      
where, KD is the apparent dissociation constant for the radioligand for the receptor as determined by hot saturation and SB is the specifically bound CPM determined from the difference of TB and NSB. 
Compounds AMD-1 and AMD-2 can be synthesized in accordance with the following general reaction schemes. 
In accordance with scheme 1, hydrogen chloride is bubbled through a solution of the appropriately substituted benzonitrile 1 in methanol at room temperature. The volatiles are removed under reduced pressure and the resulting residue is triturated with ether and filtered to yield the desired imidate 2. Imidate 2 is dissolved in methanol at ambient temperature, treated with amine 3 at ambient temperature and stirred under argon. The volatiles are removed under reduced pressure and the residue purified by preparative HPLC or trituration with ether to afford amidine Ia. 
In accordance with scheme 2, at room temperature under argon, amine 3a is dissolved in ether and was treated with 1-M hydrogen chloride in ether (1 equiv.) in a single portion. The resulting precipitate is stirred vigorously for 10 minutes. The volatiles are removed under reduced pressure. The residue is suspended in toluene, cooled to 0xc2x0 C. under argon, treated with 2.0-M trimethylaluminum (1.05 equiv.) in a dropwise manner, and stirred for 45 minutes at room temperature to afford intermediate 6 (not isolated). Compound 6 is added to a solution of nitrile 1 in toluene. The reaction is heated to 80xc2x0 C. without stirring in a sealed tube for 18 h, cooled to ambient temperature, poured onto a silica gel column and eluted with methanol/dichloromethane to give the amidine 4. 
Tritiated AMD-1 was prepared by the following procedure: A mixture of AMD-1, hydrochloride salt, (5 mg, 0.012 mmol) in dioxane (0.2 mL) containing triethylamine (4 xcexcL) was treated with hexamethylditin (5 xcexcL), a catalytic amount of palladium catalyst and heated at 100xc2x0 C. for 45 minutes. The reaction was cooled to room temperature, filtered through a glass wool plug, rinsed with methanol and concentrated in vacuo to give 10.7 mg of a brown oil. The oil was dissolved in methylene chloride and passed through a small silica column eluting with methylene chloride followed by 5% methanol/methylene chloride. Fractions containing the trimethylstannane (Rf 0.26 in 10% methanol/methylene chloride) were pooled and concentrated in vacuo to give 4.5 mg of the trimethylstannane as a clear colorless oil. This material was further purified by HPLC (C18 Econosil, 10xc3x97250 mm, 20 minute linear gradient, 30% MeCN:70% H2O (0.1% TFA) to 90% MeCN, 3 mL/min, 254 nm, retention time 15 minutes) to give 3 mg of the trimethylstannane.
A Na125I shipping vial (10 mCi, Amersham) was charged with a stir bar, an iodobead, 50 xcexcL of methanol and stirred five minutes at room temperature. A solution of the trimethylstannane (0.1 mg) in 50 xcexcL of methanol containing 5 xcexcL of trifluoroacetic acid was added and the reaction was stirred for five minutes. The reaction was quenched with 50 xcexcL of ammonium hydroxide and purified by HPLC (C18 Vydac protein and peptide column, 4.6xc3x97250 mm, 20 minute linear gradient, 30% MeCN:70% H2O (0.1% TFA) to 90% MeCN, 1 mL/min, retention time 11 minutes). Fractions containing the radioactive product were pooled and concentrated in vacuo to give 989 xcexcCi of [125I]AMD-1 with a specific activity of 898Ci/mmol as measured by UV absorbance at 272 nm.
Tritiated AMD-2 was prepared by the following procedure: The phenol of AMD-2 (2 mg, 0.008 mmol) dissolved in dimethylformamide (0.6 mL) and potasium carbonate (1.2 mg) for 1 hr. High specific activity tritiated methyl iodide (50 mCi, 0.0006 mmol, in toluene 1 mL, American Radiolabeled Chemicals) was added at room temperature and stirred for 2 hours. The reaction mixture was filtered using a Whatman PTFE 0.45 xcexcm syringeless filter device to remove any insoluable potassium carbonate, washed with Abs. ethanol (2 mL, Pharmco), and the combined filtrates were concentrated to dryness at room temperature using a rotary evaporator; this also removed any unreacted tritiated methyl iodide. The residue was purified by HPLC chromatography on a Phenomenx Luna C8 semi-prep column (Luna 5 micro C8(2), 250xc3x9710.0 mm) using a gradient system of 20/80 acetonitrile/water with 0.1% trifluoroacetic acid to 100% acetronitrile with 0.1% trifluoroacetic acid in 20 min. Total activity of the product was 8 mCi. Further purification was effected by absorption onto a Waters C-18 Sep-pak column (Waters Sep-Pak PLUS C18) and elution with water followed by absolute ethanol. The product was diluted with absolute ethanol (10 mL) before submission for final analysis.
The compounds of this invention exhibit less than 50 xcexcM in the FLIBR and binding assays. Thus, the compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of this invention have been found to exhibit biological activity as NMDA NR2B antagonists. Accordingly, another aspect of the invention is the treatment of pain, migraine, depression, anxiety, schizophrenia, Parkinson""s disease, or strokexe2x80x94maladies that are amenable to amelioration through inhibition of NMDA NR2B receptorsxe2x80x94by the administration of an effective amount of the compounds of this invention.